Hanabi
by Oborochann339
Summary: Shunsui and Juushiro decide to watch the fireworks together to share happiness and love. Shunsui/Juushiro fluff


The night sky twinkled with stars and the bright full moon on a cold December night, as Shunsui and Juushiro walked up to a small ice covered pond to wait for the firework show to happen. Every December 31st, a festival was held to mark the coming of the New Year in Soul Society. And this festival so happens to fall on the day that Shunsui and Juushiro first became lovers many years ago. So Shunsui decided to take Juushiro to a special place that he was fond of, and that was suitable for firework viewing.

"It's a beautiful spot. Don't you think?" Shunsui looked over at Juushiro who was beginning to sit down on a blanket that they had brought. Juushiro wore a festive men's kimono that was purple and a warm gold scarf that Shunsui bought for Juushiro's birthday. Shunsui also wore a men's kimono but with a pink color with a white scarf

"It's amazing, cold, but amazing." Juushiro commented hugging Shunsui.

Shunsui gave a small chuckle as he began to wrap his arms around his long time lover. "Well of course its cold Juu-chan. Its winter. At least its not snowy, but the grounds a bit hard." Shunsui said as he shifted around on the ground. "And whats even better is that your not ill today"

They waited there a bit for the fireworks to start. Talking about how there lieutenants were always out and about or funny things that have happened in the thirteenth and eighth divisions today.

"Lisa-chan slipped and fell when I was packing up to leave in the afternoon. All the paper work she was carrying fell and blew out the window. I could not help but laugh and fall off my char. So because I laughed she made me pick it all up." Shunsui told his story and Juushiro laughed and laughed. It always made Shunsui happy to see the person he cared about the most smile so happily.

"Good, you should not laugh when people fall." The white haired man said slyly.

"Your laughing so dont scold me!" The brown haired man began to poke his love.

"Well I'm laughing at how she made you pick up the papers so there." Juushiro was about to stick out his tongue but lost the chance as Shunsui captured his lips in a loving kiss. Juushiro kissed back eagerly as he heard a whistling and a crackle in the background as bright lights flooded the night sky.

"There begging!" Shunsui clapped his hands and hugged Juushiro.

They saw red, green, blue, yellow, orange, pink, purple, and gold fireworks at first. Then they saw different colors mixed to together and some that looked like zanpakuto. There were also some in the form of the insignias of the Gotei 13. This made Juushiro happy when he saw the thirteenth divisions. Then they went back to being like flowers of many different colors. Juushiro began to think about fireworks and how they would sizzle out.

"Its a little sad when you think about it." Juushiro looked up at Shunsui "They only last 5 seconds at least. And then they sizzle away into nothing. It must be sad to only last that long" Now the the captain was frowning.

Shunsui began to frown to. Sometimes Juushiro was always thinking about things to hard. Shunsui looked down into Juushiro's eyes "Juushiro...fireworks take along time to make. And when they finally get lit and fly off into the sky, there happy to make such beautiful colors and put smiles on peoples faces. So even though they last only a few seconds, there happy in those seconds." Shunsui layed a kiss to Juushiro's lips.

Juushiro sighed into the kiss and pulled away to speak softly "Like when a flower blooms. How it takes along time to bloom and when it does, it only lasts a couple days. But its happy with its few days of life. Right." Shunsui nodded and studied Juushiro's eyes. They were filled with hope, happiness and love. But they were also filled with a little sadness all of the sudden "Shunsui...is our love like fireworks....at some point will it fade and sizzle out." That`s when Juushiro turned his head to face away from Shunsui.

This puzzled the eighth division captain. Juushiro never thought like that. So Shunsui hugged Juushiro close and rested his chin on his loves head. "No, were not like fireworks because we will never go out. Ever. We will always stay a bloom or in the air showing off our magnificent colors of love and happiness towards each other." And with those words said, Shunsui lifted his chin off of Juushiro's head to look at the man he adored so much. "Juushiro I love you. Always and forever."

Juushiro looked at Shunsui with clouded eyes. He would always cry do to such sweet things his lover could say. Always say. Say for the rest of there lives together. "I love you to Shunsui."

They kissed and hugged each other into the night as they watched the fireworks go off. And wished for another happy new year together.

O_e I thought of this when I was listing to music from Final Fantasy 13. All my good ideas come from when I'm alone at night, in my bed, and listening to my ipod lol. Anyways this is a short Shunsui/Juushiro fanfiction from the back of my brain :3 And when writing this I was listening to "The Wonderful Stars Walk is Wonderful" from Katamari Damacy! Which made me happy :DDDD you should leave me a review to make me smile for the day :3

(^.~)


End file.
